ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Upgrade9988
Welcome aboard Upgrade9988! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- MiKael (Talk) 21:57, December 11, 2009 Rumored Tracks One Chance and One Life are not songs by Lady Gaga. Jon "Rainbow" Delay Ft. Pen Up Girls sang the so called One Chance, which is also the false title. The real title of the song is One Dance. The other song, One Life is by No Angels. hEyyy XxMjF 23:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Way ahead of you on the rumored songs, we have a category dedicated to Fake Songs. http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fake_songs if you happen to find anymore mistagged songs, feel free to create a page about that song. :] By the way, are you sure about the Lollapalooza set list? The one on it's page isn't confirmed. The songs on the page are just potential. hEyyy XxMjF 11:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I found some more mistaken songs! 1. Here We Go Again ( Mistaken to be Pixie Lott ft. Lady GaGa) 2.Love Mail (Mistaken to be Lady GaGa) 3.Not The Girl 4 You (Mistaken to be Lady GaGa) 4.Hit Me Back (Mistaken to be sung for an Unknown artist) 5.Love Mail (Mistaken to be Lady Gaga) I will add all the information I know If you make the pages. Quicksand cool! thanks for that! I'll go update the page. :) hEyyy XxMjF 21:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Album Artwork I don't know MiKael's thoughts, but my worry with adding fan made album artwork to the song pages might cause some confusion. If we choose to add one fan made artwork, other users might mistake it as an official cover, which also might cause them to think it was officially released. On top of that, other people might want their fan made album artworks to be uploaded too. hEyyy XxMjF 22:44, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know. I just gave it as an idea, because the cover for vanity is fan-made. Ooh. Good catch. I'll remove it from the page A.S.A.P. Thanks. Rətro 23:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Correction. After checking it, that is the real cover from the eSingle. Sorry, not a fake. Rətro 23:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Songs covers Hello! We should use the official cover for the Infobox but you can post a link for your covers at the bottom of the page, like 'Fans alternative covers' or something. But you should say that they are not official, we don't want to mislead people :) MiKael 23:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Editing lyrics Hi, To edit lyrics you have to turn off the 'super editor', so click on the last icon ('Source' with a sheet a paper next to it) to switch into source mode and then, you can edit it. It's not the ideal solution but the 'poem' format works really good. Have a good day, MiKael 12:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Rumors There is no way Royal Treatment can be a different title for Wish You Were Here. At the time Wish You Were Here was produced, Lady Gaga had not started working with RedOne and Akon. The track listing for Red and Blue was confirmed by Joe Vulpis, the producer for the album, and Hollywood wasn't mentioned, on top of that, when the album was first uploaded online, the track listing was automatically entered, again, with the absence of the Hollywood. However, thanks for the updates on the pages, always good to see what rumors are spreading around. hEyyy XxMjF 00:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I actually wanted to put the Hollywood rumer as "Words" EP And I also have alot of other Rumors and Misconceptions Fake songs Could you be more specific? If you want to create a new page about a fake song use the buttom at the end of this page : Gagapedia:Policies_and_guidelines Small remember : 'Name (song)' like, Just Dance (song) and you need to add category at the bottom of the page: 'Fake songs'. We have already a couple of fake songs listed there : Lady_Gaga_Discography#Rumored_Tracks. But I don't think you should a create a page for every fake songs. They aren't real so just a list of them will be enough. Over the years people will create more fake songs just for the fun of it, like a lot of people waste their time inserting 'Lady Gaga is a male' on her biography. If you have time, put it somewhere really important and crucial. What's the Gagapedia missing? New Pages about what? MiKael 20:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Which page ? This one : http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fake_songs Well there nothing else to add. It's a category page. MiKael 20:48, February 12, 2010 (UTC) This list can't be edited. Every songs with 'fake songs' tag at the bottom of them appear on that page. That's the logic behind the 'category system' on wikia and wikipedia also. You can only remove song. This is the way the system works. Sorry. MiKael 21:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) As MiKael mentioned, you have to add the "Fake songs" category at the bottom of the page you're trying to add to the Category page. :) hEyyy XxMjF 01:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) song hyperlinking When hyperlinking a page within the Gagapedia, all you have to do is, add two opening brackets, then the name of the article, then add a bar, "|" then the title you want to show, then to finish, add two closing brackets. If you edit my message, and click on Source, you can see my example as followed. Just Dance Aha! I understand. Can I realy be the editor of songs on GaGaPedia? Also the unregistired guy - what change did he make on Retrosexual? There isn't any one specific "song editor". Everyone works on the songs collectively. The edit was a change in the leading title, for some reason, it said "Love Sick Girl" instead of "Retrosexual". hEyyy XxMjF 21:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Reloaded (song) As confirmed by Lady Gaga, there are NO outtakes from the The Fame Monster. hEyyy XxMjF 18:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Monster (album) According to some informations I was able to find on the net, the album is a rerelease of The Fame Monster with a DVD in Japan. They did the same with The Fame (with a cool effect on the cover). So I deleted the page to avoid confusion. See the List of international editions of The Fame Monster ''now. MiKael 15:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yup, go ahead and make sure to have reference on it. MiKael 17:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up, I don't think you have to let MiKael know every little thing you're doing. Your contributions are awesome, and I love what you're doing, go ahead and work on whatever pages you please. You don't have to ask permission, all content is public. ;) hEyyy XxMjF 22:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) hyperlinking Do us all a favor, and remember when you're hyperlinking within the same wikia, you don't have to use the format you continue to use. There's an easier way, I explained above. I'll give the example again (edit this message, use "Source" and see the way I formatted the hyperlink, Just Dance): Just Dance hEyyy XxMjF 09:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) More details on the songs Yup good idea. We have already a "outdated" awards page, you can use it : List of awards and nominations received by Lady Gaga . For the chart peformance put it on the introduction of '''song (single) '''page and for table, bottom of the page). '''Song system (with Poker Face as example):' *Poker Face (song) : writing, lyrics, meaning, production credits (related to the song as "music/art). *Poker Face (music video): all informations related to the music video. *Poker Face (single) : all informations related to the release of the song as single (so chart, critics review, etc, won awards but with a link to the full awards lists). MiKael 15:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Rob Fusari To try and protect people's rights and privacy, we ask not to spread personal information around on the Gagapedia. On top of that, Rob Fusari is a renown producer, we do not want to spread around this information in case of spam on the producer's part. e-mails to him, if not authorized, should be sent for B2B reasons only. hEyyy XxMjF 21:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Alejandro (single) Unfortunately, Perez Hilton isn't the most reliable source. Although, a "Radio Edit" was announced, there's not confirmation as to whether or not it's fan made or if it's official. It sounds pretty official, but, we can't put it as a single until the Haus releases a statement. hEyyy XxMjF 06:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I think I found the Radio Edit. look at this site http://hausofgagarazzi.blogspot.com yup, that's the one I was referring to. hEyyy XxMjF 18:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Metal dress Hello, The metal dress you're refering to might be the one by Dolce & Gabbana Spring 2007 collection and should be put under fashion. MiKael 19:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Music video Hello, First check the code on the new "layout" used on Telephone page for example because I use different name for the template (Producer is now 'producer'). I'll upload the stills or you can do it but the file need to be a PNG and the name to follow the rule.. : videoname-icon.png (in the template you need to enter only Beautiful Dirty Rich as the code use only .png file). It's a bit complicated so I can do it myself soon. The page also need to follow the new layout each " name (heading)" should be in the same order and if one of them doesn't have information, simply skip it. Example (in Source mode, last icon on the bar) :For the single, see Telephone (single) and for the song, see Telephone (song). Short introduction Telephone Synopsis Insert the synopsis here.. Development ... same Release ... same Credits ... same concept Reference Links used. --MiKael 19:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I am going to upload some stills and if U could, please add them on the Music Video Page. Or ill give you the links for the stills ;) Then Ill edit the pages for more infromation. The first still I uploaded and its called Poker Face. Please add it on the page :) Ill also give alot of infromation on Fashion page ;) Your recent edits Hello. In case you didn't know, when you add content to talk pages and Wikia pages that have open discussion, you should sign your posts by typing four tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your comment. You may also click on the signature button located above the edit window. This will automatically insert a signature with your username or IP address and the time you posted the comment. This information is useful because other editors will be able to tell who said what, and when. Thank you. Just a friendly reminder, after all, I'm sure people want to know who they're talking to. :) By the way, you're doing a fantastic job on the Fashion page. I'm loving the information you've added, as I mentioned on the Talk Page, feel free to edit other pages, you're not necessarily stuck to editing only one page (one subject). hEyyy XxMjF 21:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Policies and Guildlines Please read MiKael's new announcement regarding Talk pages here. hEyyy XxMjF 23:12, March 13, 2010 (UTC)